


arms tonight

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, No Happy Ending Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Summary: If Zoro could, he would never leave his arms. There was something so comforting about having the blonde close to him.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	arms tonight

Zoro’s eyes met Sanji’s. His lips pulled back to give him a blinding smile. He could feel Sanji’s laugh deep in his bones. The blonde’s arms were wrapped tightly around him. Sanji’s hands wrought the fabric of his shirt. Zoro almost wanted to tease the blonde about leaving wrinkles. All he wanted was to fall asleep in Sanji’s arms. He was tired and he needed a nap. 

If Zoro could, he would never leave his arms. There was something so comforting about having the blonde close to him. 

Zoro felt his eyes grow heavy as he leaned into the warmth of Sanji. He let Sanji pull him closer and cradle his head close to his chest. His hand carded through his short hair. One of Sanji’s fingers brushed against one of his earrings. It brought a small smile to his face. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and with that Zoro fell into sleep’s clutch on him.

When Zoro woke up from his nap he felt different. First of all, Sanji was nowhere near him. The arms that once held him so close, so tight, so lovingly, were nowhere to be found. He stretched and felt his joints pop. When he sat up he finally opened his eyes to his surroundings. His brow furrowed in confusion when he didn’t see the familiarity of the Sunny. Maybe he was still asleep. He raised his hand and slapped his face as hard as he could. The sharp slap echoed as he was made painfully aware that he was awake. His eyes focused in the darkness that surrounded him. It wasn’t just pitch black. It was all grey. A strange mist curled around his crossed legs. His eyes searched as far as he could see. The only thing there was the grey mist.

“Sanji?” Zoro hesitantly called out. His voice echoed in the unfamiliar expanse in front of him. He tried to ignore the shakiness in his voice. The mists curled further around his legs.He wasn't one to usually give in to fear, but he couldn't lie that the feeling had wormed its way into his brain. 

"Sanji?" He called out again. Zoro was met with nothing but silence. A feeling of unease weighed down on him. Where was he? Why wasn't there anyone else here? Why wasn't Sanji there either? His hand went up to his ear and tugged one of his earrings to try and ground himself. The unease and worry were more present than ever and Zoro hated it. He stood up and took a hesitant step forward. The ground underneath his feet supported him. He took a few more steps forward, the mist swirled around him. As he walked his eyes tried to find distinctive marks that he could use to try and find his way back to the Sunny; back to Sanji. 

Zoro didn't know how long he had been walking. The longer he walked the more confused he was. There was absolutely nothing around besides the mist. Zoro sighed. He was cold and frustrated. His arms wrapped around his midsection trying to tell himself that Sanji was holding him tight. It did little to ease his nerves up. At this point he was ready to give up and go back to laying on the ground forever. Then he saw something in the distance. Relief flooded his system as he ran towards the familiarity of the Sunny. 

He was finally back to his friends, his family, his Sanji. Zoro huffed and he was up on the deck of his home. They must be going through some heavy fog, because the mist had followed him to the ship. Zoro was so glad that he had finally made it back to the ship. A smile grew on his face when he saw Sanji in the kitchen. He couldn't wait to get back into his arms. He opened the door to the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Sanji. 

Or did he? He looked down in confusion when he couldn't feel Sanji's familiar warmth pressed against his own chest. His brow furrowed in confusion as he saw his arms wrapped around his own chest. He brushed it away and tried to hug Sanji again. His eyes widened as he watched his arms pass right through Sanji's torso. A cold wave washed over him. He had finally gotten back to Sanji, to the Sunny, and for what? He couldn't do the thing he wanted to do the most. Zoro swallowed hard and tried to keep the tears from falling. He moved to stand next to Sanji. His hair fell in his eyes and Zoro tried to brush it out of the way. Much to his dismay his hand passed right through his hair, not even moving a single strand. Zoro frowned and watched sadly as Sanji brushed his hair out of the way. He was so frustrated. What had happened after he fell asleep in Sanji's arms. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to figure it out. 

As he tried to remember what happened he thought he could hear someone crying. His head jerked up and he glanced around the kitchen. His eyes landed on Sanji. He was bent over the stove and his hands were curled tightly around the counter. His hair made a curtain around his face and Zoro watched the tears from his eyes. A choked sound escaped from Sanji. His body shook as he tried to contain his sobs. Zoro's face fell. There was nothing more that he wanted to do other than hold Sanji and comfort him, but he couldn't. In the midst of Sanji's sobs, he could make out a couple words. 

"Why. Why did you have to leave me like that." Another sob. "You goddamn idiot." His voice trembled and his legs failed to support him any further. Sanji sunk down to the floor and he rested his head against the over door. He gritted his teeth together as tears poured down his face. "Fuck, I miss you so much. And I swear I'm not going crazy but it's almost like you're here and I wish you were. Goddamn it Zoro please come back." Sanji's voice cracked and Zoro's face fell even further. What exactly had happened when he fell asleep? Why was Sanji crying over him, he was right there. Zoro tentatively put his hand on Sanji's cheek and tried to wipe his tears away to give him a sense of comfort. 

Sanji's entire body stiffened. He turned to look at something that he couldn't see. His eyes searched the emptiness in front of him. “Is anyone there?” Zoro’s face brightened for a second. 

“Sunshine! I’m right here! I found my way back to you!” His words fell on silent ears. Sanji’s eyes passed right through him as he glanced around the kitchen. Zoro waved his hands in front of Sanji’s face. “Sunshine? Stop ignoring me.” A pout formed across Zoro’s face. He was right in front of Sanji. There was no reason why he would just ignore him like that. He put his hands on Sanji’s shoulders and they passed right through. Sanji shuddered in front of him as if a chill ran through his body. Sanji’s face twisted into a grimace and tears flowed down his cheeks. Zoro tried fervently to wipe them away. He didn’t want his sunshine to cry. As he was on the floor, he heard the door to the kitchen open. Usopp walked in and he immediately went to Sanji’s side and pulled him into a hug. Zoro backed away instinctively as confusion washed over him. Why was Usopp comforting Sanji? Sanji’s hands gripped Usopp’s shirt tightly. 

“I thought about that day again.” Sanji’s breath hitched at the end of his sentence. “When I was crying though, I swear I felt him here. Like his hand was brushing my tears away.” Usopp pressed a kiss to the top of Sanji’s head and wiped his tears away. 

“It’ll be okay. After all you have me! And I’m Usopp! Brave warrior of the sea and best boyfriend in all of the Grand Line.” Sanji giggled and wiped his tears on Usopp’s shirt. 

“Just the Grand Line?” A smirk replaced the frown that lived there just a few minutes ago. Usopp shook his head. “The whole Grand Line, New World, Red line, and every island under the sun.” Sanji laughed. Zoro felt a pang in his heart as he heard the sound he loved echo in the kitchen. He lifted his head up and the two of them locked lips in front of Zoro. 

As Zoro watched the love of his life and Usopp kiss, he felt his heart break. He pushed himself up off the floor and he walked through Usopp and Sanji. A numb feeling washed over him and he walked off the Sunny. The mists curled around him and Zoro felt strangely at home. He laid down on the ground and let the mist envelop him. Zoro still didn’t know what had happened to him, but he decided he didn’t want to. Seeing Usopp and Sanji together hurt him more than he thought it would. All he had wanted was to be back in his sunshine’s arms. Instead his sunshine was in someone else’s arms. Zoro let the tears fall down his cheeks as he felt the cool mist drag him farther and farther away from the familiarity of Sunny.


End file.
